Charmed Matriarchs: Penny Halliwell
by Gryffindor010697
Summary: Penelope Johnson Halliwell spent her life making her mother proud. She's powerful and strong but her life hasn't been easy. At all. Read about her trails and tribulations in this, if I may say so myself, wonderful story.
1. My Goal In Life Is

I could move things with my mind since I could remember. If my toy was across he room and I was in my high chair I would crook my finger and there it was. I've been casting spells since I was at least six. I remember my first spell. It went something like: _**Water is blue and grass is green/Use this spell and stop rain-ing.**_ It worked very well indeed and I was sure I was going to go outside and play in the garden my mother maintained out front. My mother was horrified as there was a circle over our house of sunny sky while all hell and thunder was breaking loose over everyone else's house.

"Penny!" she said as she waved her hand and said a rhyming couplet out of the window, "Magic in the house is perfectly acceptable, but anything outside of the house is not good!" she said. I remember wiping my eyes and she bent down in front f me and said, "Doodlebug, you will be a very powerful, strong witch one day," she gave me a hug and since then I've been trying to make her proud.

Well my mother, Priscilla Baxter Johnson, died in December of 1970, when my oldest granddaughter, Prudence was only a couple of months old. But there is a lot between my first spell and my last one so how about we get this show on the road.


	2. My Friend, The Witch

1945

"Gail, what are you doing after school today? I've got that Christmas record by Bing Crosby." I said as I pulled my collar up over my ears. I had recently cut my black hair and I had immediately missed the warmth from it on my ears.

"Nothing really. I may have some chores but mom and pop are out of town so I can do them tomorrow," Gail replied.

"Come over and listen!" I urged.

"Sure, fine," Gail said as we strolled the short walk to my house.

I had always loved the Manor. It always smelled of incense (that my mother said warded off evil spirits) and sage. It had five rooms, a bit roomy for my parents, my five-year-old brother brother and I, but it was cozy nonetheless. More than anything I loved the kitchen. It was huge and equip with many cabinets for cooking ingredients and potion ingredients alike.

I opened the door to the manor with Gail close behind me and I quickly wished I hadn't. There was my mother and my aunt/cousin Phoebe fighting a demon. I smelled smoke and I rounded the corner to see that the Christmas tree was on fire.

"Phoebe! Tree!" I yelled and my aunt. She turned and flicked her hand at the tree, encasing it in ice.

A fireball headed directly for Gail's head was dispatched by my telekinesis. I slung the fireball to my mother who was waiting with her hands freeze ready. She froze the ball and I ran up behind her.

I could now see the demon. He was very tall, possibly six foot seven or eight and he looked human aside from his grey skin. I sent the frozen fireball at the demon and he exploded, causing my mother, my aunt and I to fall backwards into the living room. Mom landed on the sofa and I landed on the floor. Phoebe was the first to get up.

I quickly ran over to Gail who was in the same place she was two minutes previously. Her mouth was hanging open.

"Trying to catch flies?" I asked with a small smile on my face.

She pointed at some 'goo' on my shirt and I swept it off quickly.

"I know this is a lot to take in and-," I started.

"That was amazing!" Gail said, "I didn't know you had powers! I didn't even know you were a witch!"

My mouth hung open. My mother poked her head around the corner with a similar expression and my aunt dropped her camera that had fallen earlier due to the explosion.

"That's a lot of fly catchers," Gail observed. Then she explained, "My mother used to be a Mathers. She's the cousin of Corinne Mathers," she said as she looked at my mom.

"The Mathers family of witches have been friends with us for years! Corinne is in my coven!" my mom announced.

"So you're a witch, too?" I asked, obviously confused.

"Yes and no. I can cast spells and make potions but I never showed any powers. My sister, Denise, did though. She can levitate. And I see you have telekinesis.

"Yeah," I said in utter disbelief. Gail had been my friend since day school. Her mother and my mother had tea all the time as they gossiped and our little brothers played baseball together.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked when we had sat down on my bed in my room. I turned on the phonograph my dad had bought for me and slipped the record on.

"I could as you the same question, Penny," Gail said as she lay down on my bed.

"I suppose," I said sheepishly, "I was going to tell you, really, but it never came up," I said.

She nodded, "So what power does little Gordy have?" she asked as she started dancing around to the Christmas music.

"He doesn't. Warren magic runs trough the women only. Men aren't given any powers. I don't think it's fair but that's biology for you."

"I agree. But let's get started on our history homework. Mr. Kelly gives out detention like Christmas presents."


	3. Working Girl

1948

"Penny, tell my wife I'm in meetings all day in the event she calls," I heard a voice call through the desk speaker.

"Yes, Mr. Honeycomb," I said, being grateful he couldn't see me as I was rolling my eyes. I of all people knew he wasn't in meetings at all given that I was the one that maintained his schedules. It was my belief that he was cheating on Mrs. Honeycomb. But I really should stay out of it. My job would be in jeopardy.

I was hoping my four years of toiling at Montgomery High School would have been repaid by a job paying at least one dollar an hour but alas here I was at the advertising firm my father had worked at since I was three, making just above minimum wage at 43 cents an hour.

Allen made it worthwhile though. He was the office mailboy. "Here you go, Miss Johnson," he said as he tipped his hat to me revealing his muted red hair. It was curly but slicked back and the color reminded me of my best friend, Gail's, hair.

"Hello, Mr. Halliwell, how are you doing today," I'd always say as I took whatever package or mail Mr. Honeycomb had had delivered.

Today was different though. Today he asked, "How is your boyfriend,"

I was taken aback. I realize, ever since junior high, I had been unapproachable by boys. I was always smart and my refusal to be a cheerleader, a drill team girl, or a part of the color guard and my disdain of girls who did, made me part of the group of girls who were to be stayed away from.

Any boy who tried to talk to me was called a pansy for trying to date a girl who was probably stronger than he. And with my powers, I probably was. But Allen's forwardness was as much appreciated, as it was surprising.

"Urm," reminding myself of my mother's teaching to never mumble and to always be direct and truthful, "I do not have one. How is your lady companion, Mr. Halliwell?"

Allen averted his eyes. Great another man turned away by my directness.

"She is… nonexistent, and please, call me Allen… or Al. Whichever you like the best," he said with a smile that shamed the sixty-watt bulbs buzzing above my head.

"Not to be unpleasant, Mr. Ha… um, Allen, but why are you asking? I inquired as I folded my hands on my desk.

"Well," he started as he scratched the back of his neck and his, what I could only guess, southern accent became pronounced, "Well, Miss Johnson-,"

"Penny," I urged.

"-Penny, I would like to call on you tonight."

"Call on me? Are you calling me a prostitute?" I asked my voice getting a bit higher that usual.

"No, ma'am, I mean, I meant, it's just a phrase in the south I suppose, it's just, I would like to go on a date with you tonight," he said, his face reddening to the same shade as his hair.

My misplaced anger was quickly replaced with delight but I only let my face show a mild interest.

"Of course, I would, Allen… Al."

He smiled that bright white smile and he turned o his heel and pushed his cart out of the door whistling. He came rushing back in only a moment later.

"1329 Prescott Street. 7:30?" I told him before he could open his mouth.

"See you then, Penny," he said as he turned, bumping into a statuesque blonde woman in a nice evening gown.

"Sorry, ma'am," Allen said as he tipped his hat again.

The woman nodded and strode to the office door.

"Mr. Honeycomb isn't expecting anyone!" I called after her.

"He's expecting me, sugar," she said as she strode through the door and she closed the blinds.

My suspicions were right, of course. I felt sorry for poor missus Eugenie Honeycomb. She was a really sweet woman and she occasionally made me muffins. I didn't know why her husband would cheat on her. But, alas, like clockwork in came Mrs. Honeycomb.

"Hello dear!" she said, as she gave me a hug and set a package on my desk, "Banana bread," she said. I began to panic. Mrs. Honeycomb was once pretty. I had seen a picture of her on my boss's desk before they had had four kids. She used t be blonde, busty, and beautiful but now her face was a bit wrinkled like dough you pulled on a bit too much and her blonde hair was streaked with gray in all the wrong places. And as for her chest, well her bust was well acquainted with her navel. I really should recommend a new brassier.

"Thank you!" I said.

"How's Priscilla?" she asked. She and my mother had gone to school together.

"She has her hands full with Gordy," I laughed.

"Oh yes, such a handsome young man," she said.

"He looks like, Daddy," I agreed. She was really very nice which made what I was about to do much harder.

"So is my husband in a meeting?" she asked.

I hesitated, "In a way, yes, yes ma'am he is,"

"Ah, when will he be out?" she asked.

"No, telling, why don't you go on in," I suggested.

She looked at me questioning and I nodded. She shrugged.

She walked to the door, pulled and it was locked. A second later, a voice came over the speaker, "Penny, knock!" he said.

"Of course sir," I agreed. Mrs. Honeycomb was obviously confused.

"What's going on, Penelope?" she asked. I figured she already had a sneaking suspicion. I twitched my finger under the desk and the blinds opened.

"See for yourself," I said. I pressed the talk button on the speaker. "I'll be taking my lunch now, Mr. Honeycomb," I said.

I collected my purse just as Mrs. Eugenie looked into the window. I twisted my finger again to unlock the door.

I was down the hall when I heard yelling. I felt bad and great at the same time. Eugenie did deserve better and I got to keep my job. Win-Win.


	4. The Necromancer's Vow

1952

"Penny, a little help here," I heard Allen call from the parlor.

I ran in from the kitchen, hands ready, fully expecting a demon threatening him. When I came in the room all I saw was Allen with his hand over Patty's face holding a rattle. Patty was lying down in her playpen.

"What's wrong, Al?" I asked as I walked closer. I noticed he was sitting in an awkward position. Patty was giggling and pointing at her dad's hand.

"Patty kinda… well… I can't move my arm," Allen said, proving the point by shaking his shoulder with his arm not moving. I looked down at my daughter who was still giggling and pointing.

"Are you doing that mama's big girl?" I asked my daughter as I leaned down and picked her up.  
"Yes, mama," Patty replied looking at my face with a mixture of worry and joy.

"That's mama's big girl!" I said excited.

Patty giggled some more and clapped her hands, excited.

"She's growing into her powers Allen!" I said as I tickled her tummy.

"I'm proud sweetie but, I can't feel my… arm," he said still trying to move it.

"Oh… um… Ma!" I called up the stairs.

A second later my mother, who lives with us with my father (don't tell her I said that, she insists we live with them) came down the stairs. "Yes, Penny?"

"Patty here has frozen Allen's arm," I said, handing Patty to her grandmother.

"Frozen! She has a Warren power! I'm so proud," Mom said.

"Yes, we're all happy but I'm losing circulation people," Allen said as he tousled his red hair.

"Oh yes, Allen. I forgot," my mom said. She waved her hand and Allen' arm fell onto the edge of the playpen, which was metal.

"Ow," he exclaimed.

"My granddaughter, a Warren witch!"

"A Halliwell witch," Allen said under his breath. I shot him a look. He and my mother fight over the fact that I took his last name when, in all actuality, she took my dad's last name.

"_Well of course I took Johnson. Baxter is such an… ugly name_," she'd always say.

"_Halliwell is more unique than Johnson_," would be my retort.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't here that," my mother said, "and now that Patricia has grown into her powers, I think it's time for her Wiccaning."

"I forgot all about that," I said as I took Patty from my mom. She was obviously enjoying the attention.

"Wiccaning?" Allen asked standing up from the couch.

"It's basically a Wiccan Christening," my mother started.

"They're usually given when a witch receives her powers," I said, switching my weight, and Patty, to my hip, "And it allows family members to meet the witch in question."

"But, you don't have any cousins and your Aunt Phoebe comes over at least twice a week," Allen said, "And Gordy, too." he said.

"Yeah, I don't mean them," I said slowly. He looked at me quizzically. I cleared my throat, "Well…,"

"She means we summon up all of the past Warren matriarchs and any Warren witch who wants to come and they help us christen the little one. My mother, Phillipa, is the head Matriarch at present," my mother cut me off.

"So there will be… ghosts… in the house?" Allen asked.

"Mhmm," I said, testing the waters. I told Allen about witches on our fifth date. This was after he said he loved me and the date before he proposed marriage and two dates before I told him I was pregnant. Don't tell my mother that either. But anyway, ever since I told him, he had adjusted well. The first demon attack with Allen present ended with me vanquishing the demon with a spell and Allen and I ducking behind the sofa. He was okay with it. Then came the first warlock who knocked my Aunt Phoebe out at Sunday dinner. He was okay with that, but I figured ghosts would be a bit out there.

"Oh… kay… Okay," he said finally. I kissed him and hugged him.

"You're so good with this!" I said, as I continued to peck him on the cheek.

"Ugh," my mom said as she walked into the kitchen, "I'm starting on dinner."

A Month Later

"_**I call forth from space and time**_/_**Matriarchs of the Warren Line**_/_**Mothers, Daughters, Sisters, Friends**_/_**Our family spirit without end.**_ /_**To gather now, in this sacred place**_/_**and help us bring this child to grace," **_my mother and I casted. I held Patty in my arms. She was sound asleep and I rocked her.

I watched as balls of light appeared all throughout the attic. Allen who stood beside me looked in awe. My Aunt Phoebe smiled as she saw her mother among the spirits. Gordy was less enthused, seeing this kind of stuff all the time as he was growing up. A witch in her mid forties stepped up. She became solid and took Patricia. She kissed me on the cheek and she smelled of lavender. The smell was familiar.

"Gran?" I asked.

"Yes, my little Nel," she liked to call me. I guess it wasn't a far stretch being that's what she intended my nickname to be when she named me Pe_**nel**_ope.

She went on to kiss my mother, and finally Gordy. She held Patty up and showed her to the matriarchs. They all oohed and ahhed. I was proud.

She still held Patty as she walked over to the Book. She flipped through the first couple of pages and stopped on a page I had never visited.

"The next generation has been born into our family, our legacy," she began to read, "We pledge to be with this child, this beautiful girl always. Apart but never separate. Free but never alone. She is one of us and because of that we will bless her with all of the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family Patricia Halliwell," she said as she kissed her on the cheek once more, "Blessed be," she concluded. Then before the spirits could say 'blessed be', all hell broke loose.

A figure Shimmered in toward the back of the attic. My mother was the first to notice him. She froze the room. I looked around to see Allen and Gordy frozen. The figure slowly began to move.

"My freeze won't hold," my mom yelled. The freeze broke and the demon Shimmered behind my mom and slapped her. She flew across the attic into a dresser.

"Protect the baby!" my grandmother yelled. I watched in awe as the spirits of the Warren Line became a semi-solid mist and they formed a bubble around Patty, who was now crying.

My aunt threw up her hands and an encasing of ice formed around the demon's form. He walked through it and he sped over to my Aunt. She wasn't expecting him and he telekinetically threw her into the wall.

The demon was now in front of me. He was translucent.

"So are you a spirit?" I asked with my hands up.

"Not for long," he said as he held his hands out toward the bubble. A long string of the mist absorbed into the demon's hand and he became more solid.

"Ahhh, refreshing!" he said.

I swung my arm and the demon flew backwards into a mirror. Well, through a mirror.

"Ha! You can't fight me witch. Nothing physical can hurt me until I reform," then he looked at me for a while, "You are quite pretty," he said.

"And you're insane!" I said as flicked my wrist and he flew through the ceiling. A second later he floated back down.

"And I repeat, you cannot hurt me,"

"But I can," came a voice. Another long string erupted from the shield.

A woman stepped forward. Her clothes revealed that she was rom somewhere in the 1700s. She was very pretty with raven colored hair and bluish green eyes. She began to recite a spell, "_**Ashes to Ashes/Spirit to Spirit/Take this Soul/Banish this Evil**_," the witch recited at least four times.

The demon burst into flames, "I will be back! The Necromancer can never truly die!" he said right before he exploded.

The spirits returned to their former states, "Thank you a for protecting my daughter!" I said to them all. My mother was now up and she was rubbing her head.

"Blessed be!" the spirits said, probably ready to get away rom the situation. My grandma gave Patty back to me and turned back into a spirit.

There was a huge flash and all of the spirits were gone. Well, all but one. The pretty spirit that got rid of The Necromancer was left. She walked up to me. She became solid and playfully touched Patricia's nose. "She's very cute. Take good care of her," she said as she kissed her on the cheek and then me. She turned back into her spirit form.

"Wait! What's your name?" I asked, hopping to look her up in the book later.

"Prudence. Prudence Warren," she said as she gave a dazzling smile and faded out.

"Prudy," Patty said and giggled. I laughed.


	5. Signed, A Worried Mother

1956

"Demons, I can handle, but this… this I cannot handle this," I said as I watched her walk into the building. If Allen told this story would've been saying that I was overreacting but since I'm the storyteller, let's just say I was being a mother.

"Calm down, Penny. There are perfectly qualified people in there taking care o her," Allen said, holding my hand. He rubbed my hair, which I had recently cut above my ears. Allen hated it.

"What if she hurts herself? What if the teacher is mean to her? What if she freezes the room? Oh GOD! What if she FREEZES the ROOM!"? I realized. I began to walk into the building, convinced that I was going to take her home, home school her and forget about this whole kindergarten business.

Allen hugged me around the waist, stopping me in my tracks. "I'm nervous, Al, more so than she is."

"Understandable dear, but here's the good news: Your mother is in Sacramento visiting Aunt Pearl and our daughter is in school," he reported with an eyebrow wiggle.

"Sex is the _last_ thing on my mind, Allen," I said shaking my head.

"Look at me Penelope," he said as he took my chin and lifted my head up to look in his eyes, "She'll be fine. She needs to talk to people her age. She needs the education. She needs to be with mortals once and a while. The kids of your coven-mates are… weird," he surmised.

"Ha, little Jeffrey did bless his building blocks before playing with them," I laughed at the memory.

"Exactly," he agreed. Through he large window I spotted the brown, curly head of my daughter as she made something out of clay that resembled a rock. She showed a blonde-headed boy next to her. He giggled and they laughed together.

"When I said she needed to socialize, I meant with girls!" Allen said, his face wary.

"It's part of growing up, dear, let's go," I said as I grabbed his hand and led him to the car.


End file.
